The present invention relates to an absorbent web of entangled synthetic eccentric bicomponent fibers, especially to such webs having high levels of absorbency and good structural integrity at high temperatures.
Fibrous webs for absorbing a wide variety of liquids are widely used for a variety of purposes. Fibrous webs are made from a plurality of individual fibers which are bonded to one another to provide the web some degree of structural integrity, so that it can retain its shape during manufacture, handling, and/or use. Void volume within the web provides capacity for absorbing and retaining liquids. One of the disadvantages of fibrous webs is that the web, especially at elevated temperatures, can lose integrity and consequently result in fibers becoming loose and separate from the web. This is particularly a disadvantage in such applications as absorbing oil from food during cooking, when exposure to high temperature results in loss in integrity of the web. Typical temperatures experience during stove-top cooking, for example, can range from about 120 C to about 175 C.
Unfortunately, conventional synthetic fibers that are highly resistant to loss of integrity at high cooking temperatures typically have low oil absorbency, whereas fibers that have high oil absorbency typically have poor integrity at high temperature. Conventional thermal or adhesive bonding throughout the thickness of the fibrous web can improve high temperature integrity, however such techniques also adversely affect absorbency.
It is an object of this invention to provide fibrous webs that are both absorbent and have good structural integrity at high temperatures.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide methods of using such fibrous webs.
These and other object and benefits of the invention may become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art may be achieved as a result of the invention as described in the specification and defined in the claims which follow.
All percentages are by weight of the total composition or product unless otherwise indicated. All averages are weight averages unless otherwise indicated. All products or processes that comprise one or more elements disclosed or claimed herein may alternately consist of or consist essentially of any elements disclosed or claimed herein.
The present invention provides a web of entangled synthetic fibers, wherein said fibers are eccentric bicomponent fibers. The present invention further provides a method of absorbing oil from foods comprising contacting a web of entangled, eccentric bicomponent fibers with oil-containing food prior to, during, or subsequent to preparation of such foods, especially but not limited to during or subsequent to cooking such foods wherein said web is exposed to temperatures at above about 120 C.